Transfer channels are known, as used in the field for packaging finished products, such as tablets, for pharmacological, health or food purposes.
It is also known that known transfer channels have limited productivity objectives, in terms of tablets per unit of time which can transit in the channels.
It is also known that the transfer channels are normally coupled in a considerable number, in order to be able to increase the productivity of the distributor unit in which they are comprised.
Many strategies have been studied in order to speed up, or rather, increase the number of tablets which each transfer channel can manage in the unit of time. Indeed, systems are known for discharging the air, located in each transfer channel, in order to prevent the air present inside it from creating a stopper that slows down the advance of the tablet.
Fluidization systems are also known which work in the end part of the single transfer channel in order to more quickly free the exit of the tablets and facilitate their descent toward the organized containing means, thrusting them.
One drawback of known transfer channels is that with the current state of the art there is an insuperable limit of about 400 tablets per unit of time which each transfer channel manages to handle.
Moreover, the fluidization systems located at the exit must be calibrated very carefully, if the tablet is not to be emitted so fast that it comes out, for example, from the blister it is supposed to go in.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,836 describes a method and an apparatus to dispose individually objects such as pills, in packages with unitary or multiple doses.
One purpose of the present invention is to obtain a distributor unit in which each transfer channel is able to manage a larger number of tablets in the unit of time compared with known channels, to allow to increase productivity of the distributor unit itself.
Another purpose of the present invention is to obtain a distributor unit which is easy to produce and requires a reduced energy consumption, thus allowing to contain production and management costs.
Another purpose of the present invention is also to obtain a distributor unit which achieves a distribution of tablets able to prevent residues of the tablets, or associated to the tablets, when they arrive at the entrance of the transfer channel, from following the tablets along the channel.
Another purpose of the present invention is to make the tablets exit from the transfer channel at a speed such as to allow the exact positioning of the tablets inside the containing means, avoiding too high a speed which would preclude this operation.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.